Arielle Kebbel
| birth_place = Winter Park, Florida, U.S. | partner = | occupation = Actress, model, singer | yearsactive = 2003-present }} Arielle Caroline Kebbel (born February 19, 1985) is an American model and actress. She is known for her television roles on The Vampire Diaries, Life Unexpected, 90210, Gilmore Girls, UnREAL, Midnight Texas and Ballers. As of 2015, she has been featured in four Hallmark Channel movies. Kebbel has starred in a number of films such as The Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best, I Melt With You and Supporting Characters. Other film appearances include American Pie Presents: Band Camp (2005), John Tucker Must Die, Beverly Hills, 90210 (both 2006), The Grudge 2 (2006), The Uninvited (2009), and Think Like A Man (2012). Early life and modeling career Kebbel was born on February 19, 1985, in Winter Park, Florida. Her mother, Sheri, is a talent manager and owns a production company. Kebbel graduated from Crenshaw School in Winter Garden. She was a contestant at the 2002 Miss Florida Teen USA beauty pageant. Before pursuing a career in acting, Kebbel was a full-time model. She has since appeared in publications such as Maxim, H, Lucky, Men's Health, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuff_(magazine) Stuff] and FHM. Acting career Within the first week of moving to Los Angeles, California, Kebbel successfully auditioned for her first major role portraying Lindsay Lister on The CW's Gilmore Girls. She went on to become a recurring role throughout the third, fourth, and fifth seasons. She has since appeared in television shows such as Entourage, Grounded for Life, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and The Vampire Diaries. She has been cast in two pilots, Football Wives and No Heroics, both developed for ABC which have not been picked up. In 2004, Kebbel made her film debut portraying a major supporting role alongside Kevin Hart, Tom Arnold and Snoop Dogg in the hip-hop comedy film Soul Plane. She has also had numerous notable roles in films such as Be Cool, The Kid & I, American Pie Presents: Band Camp and Reeker. Kebbel played the role of Carrie Schaeffer in 20th Century Fox's romantic comedy film John Tucker Must Die (2006). It was released in North America on July 28, 2006 and made $68 million at the worldwide box office. Kebbel also signed on for another 20th Century Fox film titled Beverly Hills, 90210 (2006) based on the TV series of the same name. In February 2006, Kebbel was confirmed to be starring alongside Sarah Michelle Gellar and Teresa Palmer in The Grudge 2. The film is a sequel to the 2004 Horror film, The Grudge which was a remake of the original Japanese film. Kebbel described her role of schoolgirl Allison Flemming as "The girl you see in the background of all the pictures that wants to be a part of everything but never really is". Filming took place in Tokyo, Japan, in April that same year. The film was released on October 13, 2006. The film was a box office success, grossing over $70 million worldwide. She portrayed Emily Owens in the sports drama film Forever Strong (2008) alongside Penn Badgley, Sean Faris and Neal McDonough. Filming took place in August 2006 in Salt Lake City. This is Badgley and Kebbel's second film together, having appeared alongside each other in John Tucker Must Die. The film was released straight-to-DVD on September 26, 2008. In February 2008, Kebbel was announced to star as the central character Katherine in the horror film Freakdog alongside Sarah Carter. The film received a limited cinema release on August 22, 2008, and was quickly released to DVD in February 2009. Critical reception was universally negative. In March 2008 Paramount Pictures announced Kebbel was portraying the role of Alex Ivers in the American remake of the 2003 South Korean Horror film A Tale of Two Sisters. Emily Browning and Elizabeth Banks were confirmed to be co-starring. Filming took place in late 2008 in Vancouver, British Columbia. Despite performances of the cast being well received, critical reception was mixed to negative. The film managed to have a mixed response from the box office and earned $40 million worldwide. Kebbel also starred in the comedy The Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best, which premiered on September 9, 2011, at the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival. The film, slated for a wider release in 2012, is the directorial debut for writer/director/star Ryan O'Nan, and also features Michael Weston, Andrew McCarthy, and Jason Ritter. In early December 2011, Kebbel landed a recurring role in season four of 90210 portraying Vanessa. In October 2012, Kebbel appeared on Hawaii Five-0, in a guest-starring role in the season three episode "Popilikia". Filmography Films Television References Category:American actresses Category:February births Category:1985 births Category:1980s births